What is this feeling?
by Kurtrina Hummel
Summary: What did Starfire originally think of Raven? What about the boys? What did they think about Raven? What did Raven think about Starfire? All feeling are let loose! Rated for big words! Not bad big words!


Okay guys! I truly deeply wanted to do a few one-shots so here is the first one! There will be at least to more! This a one-shot to the song "Loathing" in the play "Wicked." So if you don't know the song, go to youtube and type it in! It is an awesome song!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own wicked or teen titans!

What is this feeling?

It was the first week they were all Titans. Nobody really knew each other. They really didn't have a place to stay either. So, the newly formed evil fighting team, the Teen Titans, checked into a hotel. It is in this hotel that they started to bond. Although, some bonded more easily than others. It is in the lobby of this hotel that our story takes place.

Starfire was sitting on the black leather sofa in the hotel lobby writing a message to her knorfka. She was telling him all about her new found friends and one girl who just would not open up to her as friend.

Likewise, Raven was sitting parallel to the young alien beauty, writing a letter to her mother. She was telling her of all the strange and welcoming people of this planet. But she also included a short paragraph about the alien who would never be sad.

"Dearest darling Momsies and Popsicle…" Starfire's letter began.

"My dearest Mother…" Raven stated blankly.

Then they both started to read their letters that went something like this.

"There's been some confusion over rooming here on Earth."

Raven kept reading, "But of course I'll care nothing."

Starfire then continued, "But of course I'll arise above it."

Once again they read in unison. "For I know that is how you would want me to respond. Yes, there's been some confusion for you see my roommate is…"

Starfire filled the blank, "Unusual and exceedingly peculiar and al together quite impossible to describe."

Raven threw a death glare towards Starfire who merely snarled. Then Raven had to put in her sentence. "Dumb!"

At this point they were standing nose to shoulder (Raven was just a little bit shorter) and circling each other as a lion would circle its prey.

Starfire suddenly relaxed and spoke. "What is this felling, so sudden and new?"

Raven thought for a moment then added. "I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."

Starfire then realized, "My pulse is rushing."

Raven grabbed her head, "My head is reeling."

Starfire's voice once again found its way to Raven's ears. "My face is flushing."

They both stared at each other and then asked the other a question. "What is this feeling? Fervent as a flame, does it have a name?"

They thought this over and then responded. "Yes."

They shouted the emotion at each other. "Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!"

Starfire then whispered, "For your face."

Raven whispered back, "Your voice."

"Your clothing."

They both whispered, "Let's just say, I loathe it all! Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl! This simple matter, loathing! There's no stranger exhilaration, in such totally gestation! It's so pure so strong! Though I will admit it came on fast, still I know that it can last! And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!" At this point they were shouting and everyone in the lobby was staring at them.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy ran up quickly to put in their two cents. "Dear Starfire you are just to good! How do you stand it, I don't think I could! She's a terror, she's a tire! We don't mean to be a biased, but Starfire you're a martyr!"

Starfire gleamed at this comment. "Well, things are sent to try us!"

Robin and the boys started yelling again. "Poor Starfire! Forced to reside, with someone so disgusted to get by! We just wanna tell you, we're all on your side! We share your loathing! Unadulterated loathing! We loathe it all! Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl! Loathing! Loathing! Loathing!

Starfire and Raven started to shout at each other again. "What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you! My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling! Oh! What is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yes! Loathing! There's no stranger exhilaration, in such totally gestation! It's so pure so strong! Though I will admit it came on fast, still I know that it can last! And I will be loathing, for, forever loathing, truly deeply loathing you, my whole life long!"

Raven got an evil little smirk on her face. Since she was still in Starfire's face why not have some fun? "BOO!"

Starfire fell backwards onto the black leather sofa. "AHHHHHH!!!!"


End file.
